Kaiku
by Random1377
Summary: Fourth story in the Koibito Arc, sequel to Amagoi.  PG-13 for some sexual references.


Disclaimer: I still don't own the rights to Evangelion, Gainax hasn't given them to me.  If Gainax, or anyone affiliated with them, tells me to, I'll take this story off the web.  Also, this is the sequel to the story _Amagoi_, so you'll probably want to read that first to get up to speed.  Thanks.

Kaiku

By Random1377

Stasis is defined as absolute lack of movement.  When stasis is achieved, there is motion neither up nor down nor left nor right as the body in question is held in total isolation.  Chidori Souske felt that she was becoming somewhat of an authority on stasis.  She was, after all, in a relationship with her upperclassman, Shinji Ikari, a boy that a girl in her class once described as 'the shyest human on earth.'

Or rather, the second shyest, since Rei Ayanami had only been heard to speak when spoken too – and then you had to listen really hard or miss it.

Stasis, Chidori mused as she found herself seated between Rei and Shinji, was definitely not a good basis for romance.  "Ayanami-sempai?" she asked, deciding that the car they were traveling in had been silent far too long.

"Yes?" the blue-haired girl replied quietly, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

The car swerved to the right, drawing a curse from the front seat passenger, Asuka Langley Souryu.  "Pay attention!" she snapped.

Misato Katsuragi, the driver of the vehicle, grumbled something about those not having licenses being quiet and stole a glance in the rearview.  _Man,_ she thought, fighting back a chuckle, _I love that kid._

"C-Chidori!" Shinji sputtered.

"What?" the girl whispered innocently, trying to keep her voice for his ears only.  "I don't know her that well and she works with you, so I want to."  She leaned a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  "I mean, Souryu-sempai has a boyfriend, and you and I are going out… but I don't know Ayanami-sempai at all."

Shinji blinked as the girl's words hit home.  "Asuka… what??"

"Huh?" Asuka turned in her seat.  "What is it?"

"N-nothing," Shinji stammered, waving his hands for emphasis, "Chidori, ummm… was just saying that she liked your shirt."

Asuka frowned, glancing at Chidori.  When the girl nodded, she turned back around.  "Thanks…"

Shinji waited a moment, casting an uneasy glance at Rei, then Asuka, before turning to whisper, "What are you talking about?  Asuka doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Uh huh," Chidori nodded.  "She told me.  She said they don't see each other much, and they're going slow…" she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it.  "Like us."

Shinji considered the redhead in the front seat for a moment, deciding to let the topic go for the time being.  "Thanks for covering for me," he said quietly, putting his free hand over hers, "about the shirt, I mean."

Chidori smiled happily.  "I would never let my Shinji-sama be embarrassed."

There was a moment of silence in the car.  "Why are you flushed, Ikari?" Rei inquired softly.  "Are you unwell?"

As the boy stammered out that he was fine, Misato grinned.  _They do look cute together,_ she thought, her smile becoming gentle as she looked in the rearview again.  _I never was one for holding hands in public and stuff, but it works for them – and damned if she doesn't look happy just putting her head on his shoulder._

Chidori took a quick look at the other passengers, making sure they were all looking elsewhere, and planted a quick kiss on Shinji's cheek.  "Don't be mad at me," she said softly, "I just want to know everything about you – including the people you work with… is that ok?"  

When Shinji nodded, she smiled, turning to face Rei.  "So," she said brightly, leaning her back against Shinji and drawing his arm around her upper chest, "do you, sempai?  You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

Rei brought her attention away from the window and focused it on the younger girl, assessing her briefly before looking away.  "No," she replied finally, "I do not have a boyfriend."

Chidori considered this for a moment, then smiled brightly.  "There's a guy in my class that I think you'd like," she said enthusiastically, "his name is Ryo, and he's really cute, I-" she broke off as Shinji nudged her in the ribs.  "What…?" she asked, craning her neck to peer into his face, "What is it?"

"I don't think Ayanami is interested," Shinji whispered quickly, blushing as he realized that Rei's full attention was now directed his way.

There was an awkward silence in the car as Chidori digested this information, and though she tried to keep her voice down, the quiet in the car carried her words farther than she intended.  "Why wouldn't she be?  She's cute… she doesn't have a boyfriend… why wouldn't she want to meet someone new?  Maybe she doesn't like anyone in your class – so maybe she'd-"

"I don't think she's interested in stuff like that," Shinji cut in, making sure that _his_ voice was too low to be heard.  "You're making her uncomfortable, Chidori."

Chidori slowly turned to face the blue-haired girl, making eye contact with her quite by accident.  "Forgive me for being so bold, sempai," she murmured reluctantly, "I hope I didn't offend you."

Rei stared into the girl's eyes for a moment.  _Curious,_ she thought, _my lack of a romantic interest seems to concern her a great deal._

"I am not offended," she murmured, watching closely as she added, "but I am not interested in pursuing a relationship right now."

There was another long silence in the car, during which Shinji noticed that the speed of the car had decreased and Asuka, though she was still facing forward, was leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.  _They're both listening,_ he thought, meeting Misato's eyes in the rearview, _I just hope Chidori doesn't-_

"Why not?"

"Chidori!"

Pursing her lips, and ignoring Shinji's outburst, Rei answered, "There are other duties and obligations that require my attention."

Shinji very nearly threw his hands up in exasperation as Chidori promptly retorted, "Well, Shinji's a pilot too – and he's got time for me."  She leaned forward, smiling happily as she added, "Let me introduce you to Ryo, I think you two would-"

"No."

Chidori's smile fell.  "I'm sorry," she apologized, leaning back against her boyfriend and averting her eyes.  "I just… thought you guys would like each other."

Rei turned her head, looking out the window once more… but her sensitive ears easily picked up Shinji's admonishment.  "I told you not to ask her…"

"I know," Chidori whispered sadly.  Her next comment caught Rei off guard.  "She just looks so alone, Shinji… no one should have to be alone…"

Rei frowned slightly.  _I am not alone,_ she thought firmly, _I have the Commander, and EVA… I do not require further companionship._  She stared at the passing terrain.  _This explains at least part of her relationship with Ikari, _she reasoned, _it is as if the idea of being alone is more upsetting to her than the idea of being disobedient to her boyfriend… hmm… this is not like Doctor Akagi's behavior,_ she thought.  _Doctor Akagi obviously has other motivations, and I am still unsure of what motivates Ikari – or the Commander. _ 

"Thinking of taking her up on her offer…?"

Rei blinked and looked forward.

"Well, First Child?" Asuka whispered, speaking out of the corner of her mouth as she pretended to look out the window, "I know you've been watching Shinji… so now that he's off the market, why not let his little girlfriend get you a date, hmm?  I'm sure 'Ryo' is cute – Chidori wouldn't try and set you up with a loser."

Rei smoothed her features.  "As I said," she murmured, "I have other duties and-"

"…obligations," Asuka finished dryly, "yeah, yeah – whatever.  Man, you're like a broken record.  I thought Shinji was boring, but you're like boring squared."

The First put on an air of disinterest, withholding her reply.

Grinning broadly, Asuka began singing under her breath.  "Ryo, Ryo, Ryo your boat, gently down the stream…"

_She is… aggravating,_ Rei thought, keeping her eyes from rolling as the redhead increased her volume.  _And I am not interested in Ikari, per se, simply…_ her thoughts trailed off as she took a glance at the Third, finding him just turning his eyes away.  _I am simply interested in how he is relating to Souske,_ she told herself slowly, _because it is comparable to the way the Commander relates to Doctor Akagi._

She averted her eyes as Chidori turned her body, leaning back into Shinji's arms and closing her eyes contentedly.

"Wake me when we get there?" the younger girl yawned, snuggling against her boyfriend.  "Sleepy…"

"Sure," Shinji whispered softly, shifting slightly in his seat to allow her to get more comfortable.  "That better?"

"Mmm hmm…" Chidori nodded, smiling as she pulled his arms tighter around her small frame.  "This," she murmured, tenderly stroking his right arm, "is just… fine…"

Seeing that it was not having its desired effect, Asuka let her improvised song trail off, leaving the passengers in silence once more, and soon Chidori's body was completely relaxed against Shinji.  _She is so… comfortable, _Rei mused, _she is not like that in the presence of others – only Ikari.  Yes, it is easy to see what her motivations are, but his…_

"Is she asleep?"

"Hmm?"  Rei looked up from Chidori's face to Shinji's.

"Is she asleep?" the boy repeated.  "I can't quite see her face… and I don't want to say her name…"

"She is," Rei confirmed.

Shinji sighed, shifting further until Chidori was lying with her back resting easily in his arms.  "She's easier to hold when she's asleep," he murmured, brushing an errant strand of hair from the girl's brow.  He pursed his lips, gathering his courage before whispering, "Is there something you wanted to ask me, Ayanami?"

The blue-haired girl studied his face closely.  "I do not understand," she replied plainly.

Shinji felt his nerve slipping, but he managed to say, "You… just looked like you had something on your mind.  Forget it… probably just seeing things…"

Rei nodded, somehow troubled by the perception that Shinji's comment about Chidori being easier to hold when she was sleeping had a dual meaning.  _Another hour until we arrive,_ she thought, taking another glance at Chidori's peaceful smile, _this should prove interesting…_

**

Ritsuko Akagi was nervous.  It was a feeling she was used to.

"Was there anything else you needed, Commander?" she asked hopefully, wetting her lips and glancing around the spacious office as she set the report she had just read on the large desk in front of her.

If Gendou Ikari, the commander-in-chief of NERV, noticed her unease, he said nothing of it.  He simply watched her over his folded hands, his dark eyes never wavering behind his heavily tinted glasses.  "I only have one other item on my agenda," he told her after letting her fidget for a moment.  "What are your recommendations regarding the Third Child?"

"Well," Ritsuko said slowly, "his sync ratio is a little down, but-"

"Down?" Gendou cut in, "Wasn't it your theory that allowing him a stable relationship would boost his synchronization ability, Doctor?"

Ritsuko flushed.  "It's… higher than before he started dating her, sir," she said, a bit defensively, "it's just leveling out, that's all."

Gendou nodded.  He knew all of this, of course – after all, Project-E was helmed first by his wife, then by his lover, Naoko Akagi… it was insulting to think that a man in his position would not know as much as possible about the project he headed up and the people involved in it, but in his experience it was always best to let underlings explain themselves to the point of frustration.

It helped keep them in line.

"So… your recommendations?"

Ritsuko jumped slightly.  "Recommendations, right, ummm… well, I think this little beach trip of Misato's is a good thing, honestly, I mean – it gives all the Children the chance to unwind a bit and relax, you know, just-"

"Doctor."

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling."

The blonde flushed brightly.  "S-sorry sir."

_Damn it,_ she thought with some frustration, _I'm only like that in here!_

She decided that she had good reason.  After all, they had been lovers for several years, and she still hardly knew the man.  

"Well then," Gendou said quietly, "if you have no recommendations for me, you are excused."

"Wait," Ritsuko said, focusing on the question, "I recommend continuing as we have and letting Shinji be with the girl.  I mean, it's beneficial so far, and I doubt it will affect her ability-"

"Doctor," Gendou interrupted, "the abilities of a level three candidate are not my concern.  My question was if you have any recommendations for the Third Child, and – by extension – if you feel his involvement with the candidate would affect him adversely or not.  What I'm hearing is no… so there is no need for you to prattle on."

Ritsuko closed her mouth.  "Yes sir."

Gendou rubbed his eyes.  "Come here, Doctor," he said tiredly.

Hesitantly, Ritsuko walked over to him, blushing as he put his hands on her waist and boosted her onto his desk.  "Sorry I was rambling," she apologized softly, putting her hands on his shoulders as he studied her face.  "You know how I get when we're alone…"

"I know," Gendou said coolly, "but I need you to be at top performance – especially with the situations with the Second and Third… things could deteriorate at any time, you do understand that, I hope."

"I think Shinji's safe," Ritsuko murmured, biting her lip as his hands wrapped around her slender waist, "I do think that we should watch Asuka a bit closer, though… if she…" she swallowed as she heard the door to the office lock, "if she keeps pressuring Kaji, I don't know what he'll do… he's… a little wild."

"There's one point we disagree on," Gendou informed her calmly, "I'm sure that Agent Kaji would rather have his fingernails pulled out than get involved in a situation that would hinder his 'quest for truth' that he thinks no one knows about.  No, Doctor, I am not terribly concerned for the Second Child's chastity."

Ritsuko leaned forward, cradling the man's face in her palms and kissing him lightly.  "If you say so, then," she whispered huskily.

Gendou slipped the woman's lab coat off, choosing his words very carefully as he murmured, "Of course… anything you know about his past would be interesting…"

The blonde gasped as she felt warm hands on her waist, her shirt sliding slowly upwards.  "Oh, I could tell you tons of stories about him…" she grinned, closing her eyes, "I don't want to bore you, though…"

"Please," Gendou smiled indulgently, adding the comment he knew would close the deal, "I want to know more about your past…"

Ritsuko smiled happily, stealing a kiss before her lover leaned back in his chair, keeping his hands on her knees and watching her face as she spoke.  "Ok, well…" she said slowly, "tell me if it's too boring, but when we were in school, Kaji would…"

Gendou listened attentively as the head of Project-E gave her the information he could not buy anywhere else, answering the question that had been weighing on his mind for several weeks: What kind of man was Ryouji Kaji?  She talked for well over two hours, more than happy to answer his seemingly innocuous inquires in lieu of making love.

After all, to a woman like Ritsuko, there were greater pleasures than those provided physically, and of course… Gendou knew this.

It was a most rewarding afternoon for both of them.

**

Rei shifted in her plug seat, trying to allay her feeling of discomfort.  She was unsure of how long it had been since the angel had seized the test Units and the three Children had been evacuated to the surface, but she felt certain that it was over three hours, and since they had been scrambled into the small lake in the Geofront they did not exactly have anywhere to go.

She shifted again.

"This sucks!"

Rei glanced to her right, where the Second Child's plug was bobbing up and down – most likely due to the girl's angry thrashing about.

"How are we supposed to get out of here when we're naked?!" the redhead protested, a decidedly petulant note in her voice.

Rei leaned back in her seat.  _It is not that far to shore,_ she thought reasonably, _we could all swim… but procedure states that we are to stay in position in the event of an emergency evacuation._  A very small frown graced the girl's features.  _I have not seen Ikari swim,_ she thought idly, directing her attention to the third entry plug, _even yesterday at the beach.  Perhaps he does not like it?_

"Hey Shinji."

Rei's ears perked up at the hesitant tone in Asuka's voice.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied after a moment.

"You think they've killed it yet?"

Shinji seemed to consider this as he did not reply immediately.  "I don't know," he said finally, his voice barely carrying over the water.  "I think they'd have come to get us if they had."

"Do you think they're… dead?"

While Shinji pondered his response, Rei's frown deepened.  In her limited experience with the Second Child she had determined that the girl was about as likely to show weakness as she was to break into spontaneous song and dance, so hearing anything even resembling hesitance or fear seemed out of character, in Rei's opinion.

_Perhaps my perception is off,_ she mused, _but from her previous behavior, I would expect her to be more concerned with the implication that she had failed than to be concerned over the welfare of others._  She shook her head, trying to dismiss this notion as Shinji replied.

"I don't think so," the boy was slowly answering, "I mean… I guess it's possible, but I think something bad would have happened… and besides, I think Misato and Doctor Akagi would be able to figure out a way to beat it."

"And Kaji," Asuka added, "he came up with our battle plan against the twin angel, I'll bet he can figure out a way to win."

There was a moment of silence.

"Ummm yeah, probably."

Rei's brow cleared slightly.  This type of response, she fully expected from the Third.  It had not been that long since the Second had moved in with him, and while a little change was to be anticipated from such a strong personality entering his life, the change would most likely be minimal and gradual.  What surprised her more than the Major's sudden order to have the redhead move in was Ikari's ongoing relationship with the underclassman girl.

_She has changed him,_ Rei thought, idly running her palm over her right shoulder, the place where the test Unit's arm had been jettisoned in an effort to contain the angel.  _It is barely perceptible when they are apart,_ she mused, _but it is unavoidable when they are together…_

"Shinji?"

"Yeah?"

Rei closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as Asuka lowered her voice, trying to speak to Shinji only.

"About, ummm… what I said last week…" the redhead murmured, "about you and Chidori…"

There was a very long pause.  "Yeah…?"

"Don't go looking for an apology," Asuka warned quietly, her voice slow and hesitant, "but… just… I think you guys are ok."

"Really?"

Rei held her breath entirely, focusing on the Second's response to this latest, painfully hopeful query.

"Really."

The Unit 00 pilot let her breath go in a long, quiet rush… completely unaware of the fact that she was smiling.

**

"Hey Kaji… how are you?"

Ryouji Kaji looked up from his terminal.  "Oh hi, Asuka," he said coolly, finding the redhead leaning against his doorframe, "I'm alright."  He turned back to his computer screen, quickly – but subtly – hiding the information he had been researching.  "Heard you guys got stuck in the lake for a bit a couple days back… you ok?"

He could easily see the girl's pleased smile in the small mirror over his computer.  "I'm great," she said brightly.

"Good."

Kaji deliberately let the silence spin out between them, thankful that the girl was not gushing over how cute he was or trying to hit on him.  _She HAS been a lot better lately,_ he admitted reluctantly, _but still… I don't know how I can make things clear to her. _

"So," Asuka said finally, impressing him by keeping her bright, friendly tone in spite of his quiet, "are you going to that wedding with Misato this weekend?  She said it was a friend of yours, too."

"Yeah," Kaji sighed, turning to face the girl and leaning back in his chair, "I'll probably end up going… though I think I'd rather have me eyebrows yanked out one hair at a time…"

"I do that all the time," Asuka winked, "don't knock it 'til you try it."

Kaji chuckled.  "Well, I think I might get some stares if I was seen plucking… don't you think?"

The redhead grinned.  "You could always wax."

This drew a more honest laugh from the man.  "Maybe I'll ask you for pointers some time."

Asuka smiled softly.  "Any time, Kaji, any time."  She assessed him for a moment, seeming to choose her words before quietly asking, "Why don't you want to go to the wedding?  You don't like the woman or something?"

"Actually, no," Kaji shrugged, "we never got along that well… but I really just don't like weddings."  He gave another shrug.  "No, like, profound reason for it – like fear of commitment or something stupid like that… I just… don't like them."

"I understand," Asuka assured him, "I've only been to one, and it was kind of boring."  She examined her fingernails for a moment as she asked, "So why don't you say you have a date that you forgot about and can't get out of?"

"I'd feel dishonest," the man grinned, "though if it was true, I'd probably cry from the sheer happiness."

Keeping her attention on her hand, Asuka murmured, "You could go to dinner with me… then it wouldn't be a lie…"

Kaji's grin vanished.  "Asuka, I-" 

"Hear me out, ok?"

Rolling his eyes and preparing for another attempt to persuade him that dating her was a good idea, Kaji mumbled, "What?"

Asuka slipped her hands into her pockets, meeting his eyes as she said, "Have dinner with me… let me prove that I can be grown up – that's all I ask, Kaji.  I promise I won't make a fool of myself, or you, or act like a child when we're together, but at least let me prove myself."

"Proving yourself isn't what I want you to do," Kaji said carefully, "I know I've told you this before, Asuka, but I don't see you _that_ way – even if you were an adult, I wouldn't-" he closed his mouth, realizing suddenly just how offensive 'I wouldn't want to be with you' would sound.

_And is it true?_ He thought suddenly, waiting for the redhead to explode, _Admit it… she's pretty – no harm in acknowledging that, is there?  No, I don't think so!_

"But you don't even know me," Asuka whispered, the barest note of desperation in her voice, "maybe if you did… you might change your mind.  How can I get you to know me, Kaji?"

"Asuka, look," Kaji sighed, "it's not about knowing you, it's about being appropriate.  You're half my age, and a pilot, to boot."

"Those things shouldn't matter," Asuka returned quietly, her voice developing more of an edge, "I'm a woman… you're a man… I like you… I _think_ you like me… nothing else should mean a thing."

"But it _does_," Kaji insisted, "especially to other people!  How do you think Misato, or Ritsuko – or the _Commander_ would react to us going out on a date, hmm?"

"It's not like they have to have a memo saying 'hey have you heard the latest,' you know," Asuka pointed out, "and besides – if we're just out to dinner, why would they think anything of it?"

"I don't think you'd be happy _letting_ them think it was 'just' dinner, Asuka," Kaji said bluntly, "I know you well enough to say that you wouldn't want to keep it a secret."

"But you've never given me that chance," Asuka said levelly, "you made up your mind, and no matter how much I try, no matter how much I change, you _still_ won't give me a chance."

The pony-tailed man considered this, his lips pursed in thought as the redhead took a deep breath to calm herself.  _This is going nowhere,_ he thought tiredly, _maybe… maybe just…_

"Alright… this Saturday, you and me, dinner."

Asuka scowled.  "That's not funny," she muttered, unable to keep the petulant tone from her voice.

"I'm not kidding," Kaji told her softly.

Asuka's eyes narrowed in consideration.  "You're saying… you'll go out with me?" she asked cautiously.

"No," Kaji corrected immediately, raising his forefinger, "I'm saying I'll go to dinner with you, to talk to you, to get to know you."  He met her eyes, making sure she was listening.  "You keep saying I don't know you – that I don't _want_ to know you – and I'm going to show you that you're wrong."  He stood up and walked to his door, waiting for her to step out before concluding, "I'm not promising anything more than that, and unless you prove to me that you're mature enough to know the difference between a quiet evening with an associate and a date, there won't ever be one."

"But," Asuka said quickly, putting her hand on his door to stop him from closing it, "if I can prove that I'm mature enough, then maybe we can-"

"Saturday," Kaji cut in calmly, "I'll pick you up at seven, when Misato's at that wedding."  He took a deep breath.  "And I think it would be best if she didn't know about this, ok?  It would confuse her, and she's already got enough on her mind."  He considered her for a moment before whispering, "This is just dinner, Asuka… I absolutely will not promise you more than that, do you understand?"

Asuka lowered her hand, nodding slowly.  "Yes," she murmured, "I understand."  As Kaji began to close the door, she put her hand on it once more.

"Asuka," Kaji said tiredly, "don't make me regret-"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Asuka cut in softly, gazing into his face with open appreciation.  "Thank you for at least giving me a chance, Ka- Ryouji."  Blushing faintly, she stepped back, turned, and strode quickly down the hallway, never once looking back.

**

Hikari Horaki glanced up from her star chart as Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida came back into the classroom.  "Hey Aida," she nodded, "Suzuhara… what's going on?"

"Genius over here hasn't done his chart yet," Kensuke muttered, jerking a thumb Touji's way.

Hikari felt her heartbeat accelerate a bit.  "Well, you can take a look at mine if you want," she said lightly, gesturing to her desk.

"Yeah?" Touji said uncertainly, "Really?"

Hikari nodded.  "Sure, I mean… I invited you over to work on it, remember?  You should get to see what I have."

She glanced at Kensuke, but he was not looking at her.  His eyes were on the door, as if he was looking for someone.  _Maybe he's patched it up with Ikari?_ She thought hopefully.

"Cassiopeia," Touji said, drawing her attention back to the chart by taping the constellation, "she was the goddess of love, right?"

Kensuke murmured something under his breath, but Hikari did not quite catch it.  "I… I think so," she said uncertainly.

_I'm sure I caught idiot in there…_

"Hey 'Suke," Touji nudged his friend, "check out the devilgirl… I think Cassiopeia must have paid her a visit… she looks like she's in wuuuuv."

Hikari flinched, looking over to the redhead and preparing to remind her that there was no fighting in class.

Asuka, however, simply shook her head, the broad smile on her face never wavering as she replied, "You… are not even worth the time, stooge.  I've got more important things on my mind."  She met Hikari's eyes for a moment, dropping her a wink.

_Wow…_ the class rep thought, _I don't think I've ever seen her so cheerful… gotta ask what that's all about!_  She bit her lip as Touji leaned a little closer, studying the star chart, _Right after… ummm… later some time… yeah…_

Touji looked up from the chart… and smiled.  "This looks great," he said quietly, "sorry I couldn't make it to help, class rep."

"It's no big deal," Hiakri assured him quickly, averting her eyes and smiling timidly.  "You can, umm… borrow it if you need to…"

Touji thought about this for a moment, then replied, "Nahh… I'd probably mess it up or something.  I'll just make some notes and stuff."  He grinned.  "Thanks though."

_Oh, why isn't he like this all the time??_ She thought, blushing faintly and assuring the jock that it was no problem at all, _I've only seen this side of him a few times…_

Replaying the scene in her mind later that night, Hikari would come to the conclusion that Touji was being so openly polite because no one was watching, and it was in that moment that she decided that she was, without a doubt – without question… falling in love with him.

"Ikari…"

Hikari gasped, looking up from Touji's no-longer grinning face.  "H-hey Ikari," she managed, waving uncertainly as she found Shinji standing in front of her desk, his path blocked by Kensuke… who was scowling deeply.

Shinji kept his eyes on Kensuke.  "Hey Horaki," he whispered.

There was a long, charged silence as everyone in the classroom focused on the two teens standing in front of the class representative's desk.  Finally, Kensuke spoke, ignoring the gasps of several of the younger class members.  "You and me, right now."

Shinji blinked, averting his eyes.  "I don't want to fight you…" he mumbled, trying to step around the other boy.

"Not a fight," Kensuke hissed with exasperation, "God you're stupid."  He wet his lips, looking around at the gathered crowd.  "We should…" he flushed bright red.  "There's… things we should talk about…"

Cautiously, Shinji nodded.  "Yeah," he agreed softly, studying the other boy's face closely, "talking would… be good…"

The pressure of the situation, however, was a little too much for Kensuke to take.  "Later," he muttered abruptly, brushing past Shinji and heading towards the door.  "Tomorrow or… or something.  Bye."

"Bye," Shinji sighed as the door slid open and closed.

"Shouldn't you stop him?" Touji asked quietly, his voice so low only Hikari and Shinji could hear.  "You know he's not going to talk to you unless you go after him… now he's embarrassed… and when people get embarrassed, they get angry, and when they get angry, they start blaming other people for the way they feel…" he shook his head.  "And you, my friend, are gonna be the one he blames."

Hikari's mouth hung open at this analysis.  _That was… deep!_ She thought with some amazement, _I didn't think he could-_

"I can't," Shinji replied just as softly, cutting into Hikari's thoughts, "I can't _make_ him talk to me, Touji… he'd just get more defensive, which would embarrass him more – and then he'd _never_ talk to me."

For the first time in a long, long time… Hikari felt stupid.  More than stupid – she felt one-hundred percent foolish.  Here she was, eavesdropping on a conversation between two boys she considered her intellectual inferior, and finding herself unable to break in because she could not process all of the angles quickly enough.

"Oh well," Touji shrugged, "guess he has to get that stick out of his ass on his own, then."

Hikari blinked as Shinji shook his head and frowned.  "Guess so," he shrugged, stepping past her desk and sitting in his seat.

Before she could say a word, Hikari found herself sitting alone again.  Touji, it seemed, had forgotten all about the star chart (and her) and was moving to his desk, grumbling something under his breath about stubborn morons.  _Wait,_ she thought belatedly, _come back! I… look at me again!_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, finding Cassiopeia in an instant as she opened them.  "You call that help?" she berated the cluster of stars.  "Some goddess of love…"

_Love,_ she thought dismally, folding her arms and staring up at the ceiling, _Yeah, I'll get back to you on that one…_

**

Shinji stole a sidelong glance at his girlfriend, frowning slightly at her current posture.  "Having fun…?" he murmured, looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

Chidori kept her arms straight out, carefully placing one foot in front of the other.  "Uh huh," she replied happily, "and I'm almost… done… there!"

Shinji shook his head, a bemused expression on his face as the girl reached the end of the short cement partition she had been carefully walking along and jumped to the ground, holding her arms high up over her head like a gymnast finishing an Olympic-level routine.

"Nine point five," Chidori announced, holding a big, cheesy grin on her face, "nine point six, nine point six, nine point five, and… eight point three??  Damn that Russian judge!"

In spite of himself, Shinji chuckled.  "That's not really politically correct," he pointed out, "I mean, Natasha's from Russia, and she's not so ba-"

"Are you eying the exchange students?" Chidori cut in, her attempt at a threatening expression ruined by her broad smile.  "You're mine, Ikari-san, do you understand? Mine mine mine mine!!"  Abruptly, she blushed, stepping quickly over to his side and slipping her arm around his waist.  "I'm just kidding," she said lightly, resting her head on his shoulder, "you know that, right?"

Shinji nodded.  "I know," he told her softly, "it's ok…"

Chidori sighed, glancing around before quickly leaning up and kissing his cheek.  "You can look at any girls you want," she whispered, hugging him tightly, "just as long as you don't, you know… do stuff with them..."

Blushing faintly as he realized just how much of her body was touching his, Shinji managed to reply, "I'll… try not to…"

"Ooo!!"

He blinked as the girl pulled away from him and ran over to a bush.  "What is it?"

Chidori bit her lip, her eyes twinkling as she reached into the shrub and cupped her hands.  "Gotcha…"  She turned around, gesturing for Shinji to come closer.  "Look," she whispered, carefully opening her hands, "I've never even seen one of these in real life, have you…?"

Settled in the girl's right palm was a large yellow butterfly, its wings moving gracefully up and down in a slow-motion pantomime of flight.

Shinji frowned.  "You're not supposed to touch them," he said quietly, gently lifting her other hand further away from the creature, "see that?"

Chidori's smile crumpled.  "What… what is that?" she asked with some concern, licking her lips as Shinji looked at the daubs of yellow on her hand.

Reaching out, Shinji carefully ran his finger across her palm, making her shiver.  "They're called scales," he explained softly, looking at the butterfly with a critical eye, "they're part of its wings."

The girl looked agitated.  "So… so it can't fly anymore??" she blurted.

Shinji looked at the butterfly, then at his finger, rubbing his thumb over it thoughtfully.  "No," he said soothingly, "I think it'll be ok… probably just a little scared, but its wings look ok…"

"Thank goodness," Chidori sighed weakly, studying Shinji's face closely before whispering, "You really know a lot about them."

Shinji shrugged uncomfortably.  "When I lived with my teacher I had to learn," he told her, "I… I caught one once, and I rubbed a bunch of scales off.  My teacher was mad, and made me learn about them so it wouldn't happen again.  I learned all about how they grow… how they evolve… how they fly… how they… what?  Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're so smart," Chidori told him, her eyes shining with adoration. Carefully, she held her hand out to him.  "Do you want to hold it for a sec?  I don't want to hurt it anymore…"

Shinji looked at the butterfly for a moment, then shook his head.  "Better just let it go," he said quietly, wiping his finger on his shirt, "I'm sure it wants to go home…"

"Home!" Chidori cried, looking at her watch (which, thankfully for the butterfly, was on her other wrist).  "I told Mom we'd be there by six!  We have to hurry…"

The boy watched as she carefully, but quickly, slipped the butterfly back into the bush and took his hand, hurrying up the street.  "It's only five-forty-five," he said bewilderedly, "what's the big deal?"

"Mom hates it when I'm late for stuff," Chidori explained, the butterfly all but forgotten, "she says, 'Unless it's an emergency, there's no excuse for being late.  Every Nobel prize winner had the same twenty-four hours we have, and look what they did.'"

Shinji chuckled, glancing back over his shoulder as the bush disappeared in the distance.  _Everything changes,_ he thought suddenly, _we all evolve… and shift… and grow – all the time.  What am I becoming?_

He decided he did not truly want an answer.  Being with Chidori was growing easier and easier, and while this idea should have comforted him, it only made him more uncertain. She was still younger than him, by more than people knew, and was _so_ openly affectionate that it scared him… and his conversation with Asuka the previous Saturday had not helped his state of mind.

_Maybe she was right,_ he thought, letting the girl lead him through the streets without paying one bit of attention, _maybe I am just with her because…_ he shook his head.  _No,_ he told himself, _I'm not going to worry about it right now… Chidori… she deserves better than that.  Well, she deserves better than me, but since she seems so damn hell-bent on having me, I should be-_

"Made it!"

He was pulled from his thoughts as they reached the Souske house.  It looked the same as the last time Shinji had seen it.  Still immaculate outside… undoubtedly still immaculate inside… and still terribly, terribly intimidating – not for its appearance, but for the person Shinji knew was _waiting_ inside.

"Come on," Chidori pulled on his arm, "let's go."

Shinji nodded, following her reluctantly up the stairs and into the house.  "Hello, Misses Souske," he said, bowing formally as he found Chidori's mother standing just inside, looking at her reflection in a small wall mirror.

"Oh, hi Shinji," Myakka Souske said absently, her brow furrowing as she tried her best to put a rather ornate earring in, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, ma'am," Shinji said politely.  "Do you, umm, need help?"

Myakka smiled, finally succeeding in clipping the ring in place.  "No," she said softly, sparing him a warm glance before smoothing her dress in the mirror, "thank you, though, that was very thoughtful."

"When are you going?" Chidori asked, shifting from one foot to the other.  "We were gonna watch a movie… you said it was ok, mom…"

Myakka frowned, turning to face the teens.  "Chidori," she said quietly, "what have I told you about pouting?"

Chidori flushed, immediately lowering her eyes.  "I'm sorry," she whispered.  "It's just that… you said on Monday-" she cut herself off as her mother's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Shinji," Myakka said coolly, turning her attention to her daughter's date, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior."  She raised her hand again as Shinji began to speak.  "No," she said firmly, "Chidori knows better than to argue with me or pout.  I raised her better than that.  Now," she turned back to the mirror, checking her hair once more, "I've decided that you may still watch a movie, in the living room, with the lights on.  I have to go to this party, but I _did_ say that you could have company, so I won't go back on that."  She smiled at Shinji's reflection.  "Unless Shinji's uncomfortable with that?"

Shinji shook his head slowly.  "No ma'am."

"Good."  Myakka grabbed her purse and pulled out a handful of neatly folded bills, handing them to Shinji.  "That should be enough for a little takeout and," she told him, her voice becoming all business, "the next door neighbor will be checking on you sometime tonight."  She grinned suddenly, winking at the boy, "I won't tell you _when_, though…"

Chidori blushed again.  "M-mother!" she gasped, mortified, "We're... just going to watch a movie!"  Her shoulders slumped.  "Don't you trust me?"

Myakka nodded, starting for the door.  "I do," she said calmly, "and believe it or not, I trust Shinji, too – but I've been your age, and I know how tempting being alone and in love can be, so Miss Cordei will check in on you.  Now don't gape at me, Chidori, it's impolite."

Chidori's jaw (which had dropped open at her mother's frank commentary) snapped closed.

Myakka put her hands on her waist, shifting her weight to one side and pulling her shoulders back.  "How do I look?" she asked Shinji, her tone low and smoky.

"G-Really good," the boy stuttered, averting his eyes.

Myakka laughed with delight, reaching out and patting his cheek.  "Thank you," she grinned.  "It's always nice to have a man's opinion.  Now be good."

As she made her exit, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two.  Quietly they made their way into the living room, neither raising their heads as they sat down.  Chidori picked up the remote and clicked on the television, whispering, "Sorry about my mom."

"It's ok," Shinji said awkwardly, offering no protest as Chidori sat back and rested her head against his shoulder.  "I didn't mind."

Chidori smiled, snuggling closer to him.  "I'll bet," she teased.  "I'm sure you made her day, Shinji."

Shinji sighed.  "Misato's like that," he murmured, "I think she does it on purpose to make me crazy."

"Yeah," Chidori laughed, "that sounds like Mom…"

Leaning over him, she grabbed another remote off the arm of the couch, pecking him quickly on the lips as she leaned back.  "Ready?" she asked brightly, smiling happily as the boy colored.

Shinji nodded, shifting on the couch as Chidori pushed play and settled against him once more.  The movie, he decided, was very boring.  It was a period piece, with broad, sprawling sets and luxurious costume designs.  He recognized several well-known actors and actresses, but found his mind wandering as the slowly paced plot gradually unfolded.  After forty minutes, Chidori turned to him, smiling as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.  Twenty minutes past that, she yawned and stood up, stretching her back.

"You want a drink?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No thanks," Shinji shook his head.  "I'm ok."

Chidori sighed, sitting back down on the couch and trying to focus on the movie.  Another fifteen minutes later, she sighed again.  "Would it be ok if I lay down?" she asked.

"Sure," Shinji shrugged, wondering if the movie was two hours or, heaven forbid, three.

Chidori's eyes twinkled.  "Thanks."

Shinji blinked as Chidori turned to face him, then carefully lay down across his lap, with her chest resting against his thighs and her legs up over her rear.  After a moment, she shifted, murmuring about being uncomfortable, and wiggling closer to him.  Completely unsure about what to do, Shinji just sat still, pretending to watch the movie as his girlfriend made herself comfortable.

They sat still for several minutes, with Chidori (now comfortably) arranged across Shinji's lap, facing the arm of the couch.  He frowned slightly as he felt a small tickle on his wrist.  Looking down, he found Chidori slowly running her fingers over the back of his arm, a look of intense concentration on her youthful face.  For five minutes he watched as she explored his forearm, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth and her eyes taking in every detail – as if she was studying every minute aspect of his skin, from the few freckles he had from over exposure to the sun to the pattern of his hair growth.

Abruptly she stopped, turning onto her side and gazing up at him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Shinji asked, unconsciously lowering his voice to a whisper.

Slowly, Chidori leaned up, closing her eyes and gently pressing her lips against his.  They kissed like that for a moment, with their lips and eyes closed, simply holding still, then Chidori broke away and smiled gently.

"What?" Shinji repeated.

Chidori shook her head, then shrugged, refusing to break her silence.

Shinji watched as she lay down once more, her fingers resuming their exploration of his skin.  He opened his mouth to speak again, but decided it was better to stay quiet.  He tried to focus his concentration on the movie, but found it impossible with Chidori touching him so gently.  Looking back down at her, he frowned, noticing that the back of her neck was just barely visible under her long hair.  Impulsively, he reached out with his free hand and ran his forefinger slowly over the exposed skin.

Chidori shivered.

Experimentally, Shinji repeated the process, gliding one finger gently over the girl's vertebrae.  Again, she shivered, her fingers ceasing their exploration as her head tilted forward and she slid a bit on his lap, allowing him better access.  Emboldened, Shinji slowly ran his finger in small circles on Chidori's skin, fascinated by the way the tiny hairs on her neck stood up.  Leaning forward a bit, he began running his finger down along the back of her shirt, tracing each bone on her spine one by one with a look of supreme concentration.  Lower and lower his finger ran, until finally… it ran over the skin on the small of her back.

Shinji's mouth felt dry as he slowly, slowly began stroking his finger up Chidori's back, allowing for direct contact.  Chidori's head came back up, and a soft breath slipped out between her barely-parted lips.

She dared not speak.  Shinji was touching her… gently… slowly… tenderly.  If she told him how much she liked it, it could break the spell, causing him to stop.  Instead, she lowered her head, awkwardly kissing him on the leg, trying to show that this was ok.  As his hand began trembling, working still higher, Chidori moved.  With exquisite care, she rolled over onto her back, reaching down as Shinji started to pull away and gently holding his hand against her, smiling up at him and nodding reassuringly.

Shinji swallowed.  Chidori's move left his hand resting against her smooth, flat stomach.  Not on her shirt _over_ her stomach, but touching the skin directly.  With a small shiver, he made a gentle circle on her smooth, firm skin.  Chidori's breathing picked up its pace slightly and she reached up, caressing his face and nodding encouragingly as she felt his hand slip an inch higher.

The two teen's eyes were locked as Shinji's hand worked its way higher still, and both of them gasped as his middle finger once again encountered fabric, pausing… then slowly exploring, drawing a soft, pleased sound from Chidori.  

Abruptly, Shinji pulled his hand away, using his other arm to gently lift the girl to a sitting position.  

"Shinji, wait," Chidori said quickly, grabbing his hand as he moved to stand.  Wetting her lips slowly, she whispered, "Don't go, ok?  I'll… sit next to you again, ok?  Just don't go."

Shinji frowned, the sudden idea that she might have been trying to seduce him popping up and being rejected almost instantly.  "Maybe your mom was right," he said slowly, trying to relax.

Chidori blushed, bowing her head.  "It's my fault," she said quietly.

"How do you figure?" Shinji asked, confused.

Chidori considered this for a moment.  "Umm," she hummed, "I don't really know."

Shinji stared at her blankly, then suddenly laughed out loud.

Chidori smiled weakly, waiting for the boy to calm before she clarified, "I'm the one that keeps pushing you for more, Shinji… so if you feel like you _have_ to give more, then it has to be my fault, right?"

Slowly, Shinji put his arm around the girl's shoulders.  "Let's watch the movie," he said quietly.

Chidori sighed with relief and leaned against him.  "Good idea."

**

"You're late, Major!" Ritsuko snapped, the good mood she had enjoyed earlier in the day now long gone.

The sudden appearance of the spherical angel was annoying enough, but couple that with the abrupt end of her time with Gendou and her purple-haired associate's tardiness, and you had a recipe for a short fuse.

"Sorry!" Misato gasped, "I… I had a problem…"

Ritsuko turned to face her, arching an eyebrow.  "Oh, and what would…" her eyes widened, "are you insane??"

Misato flinched, putting herself between the doctor and the young woman who had followed her in.  "I didn't have a choice," she said defensively, "she was with Shinji, her mother was out of the house, I wanted to get here in a hurry – what was I supposed to do, tell her to walk to the shelter, or drive her the ten miles in the _opposite_ direction to drop her off??"

"You were supposed to maintain our security protocols!" Ritsuko growled, grinding her teeth angrily, "And do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"Doctor."

Both women turned their attention to the command dais.  "Commander," Ritsuko gestured to the girl at Misato's side, "Major Katsuragi has-"

"Your name, Miss?" Gendou cut in, staring down at the girl and ignoring the blonde entirely.  "Speak up."

"Ch-Chidori Souske, sir," the girl stammered, "I'm sorry for… for being an inconvenience… sir…"

Gendou was smiling, a sight that made Misato uneasy.  "Since she has already had the misfortune to see this much," he said slowly, "I see no harm in allowing her to remain until the battle's conclusion."  He turned his attention to Misato.  "You are to consider yourself on probation for this breach of security," he told her quietly, "and following the completion of the battle you will report to my office – with the young woman – for debriefing, understood?"

Misato flushed, knowing that 'debriefing' translated to 'brutally straightforward questioning and cold stares,' but she dared not question or argue.  She knew she had broken many rules by bringing Chidori with her.  "Yes, Commander Ikari," she murmured, bowing stiffly, "I understand."

Gendou pushed his glasses up on his nose, considering the girl's open-mouthed stare.  _Seems like a rather stupid child,_ he thought as his operations director led her to an out of the way corner, _though from her file, her mother is a troublesome one.  It's rare that a former Gerhin employee is so vocally opposed to NERV without fear of retribution.  Most are too scared to be that negative… I will need to remember this one._

He leaned back in his chair, meeting the girl's eyes as she furtively gazed up at him, quickly looking away… then back up at him, an obvious question in her eyes.

_Yes, _he thought, looking back to the main screen as the three pilots reported in, _we shall definitely need to keep a closer eye on you and your mother, Miss Souske…_

**

"I think he's waking up…"

Shinji groaned as the world swam back into view, shivering as he recalled the horrifying hours in Unit 01's entry plug.  "Mis…ato…?" he managed, remembering her tearful collapse and Asuka's disdainful comment about punishing him.

_I just wanted to prove that I wasn't afraid,_ he thought, putting a hand on his head and sitting up, _but Asuka… I guess I can't blame her, I mean, her date was…_

His thought trailed off as he realized that Misato was not alone.  Chidori was sitting in the recovery room's lone chair, with Misato's hand on her shoulder and a look of embarrassment on her downcast face.

"They… let her stay…?" he croaked, swallowing a few times to try to regain some moisture in his throat.

"I… wanted to be with you when you got out," Chidori said slowly.

"Tell him the rest," Misato said quietly, meeting Shinji's eyes.  When Chidori blushed and bowed her head, Misato sighed.  "They let her stay because she said she was your wife."  Her lips quirked up as Shinji's jaw fell open.  "Now me personally," she mused, "I would have gone for fiancé… but the missus here seemed to think it was critical that they knew exactly where she stood."

Shinji blinked a few times.  "I… well…" he stammered, "how long have we been married?"

Misato laughed as Chidori's face grew redder, but she sobered for a minute, putting her other hand on Chidori's free shoulder.  "They didn't believe it," she said softly, bowing her head in an imitation of the young girl's pose, "so… I backed her up."

"You what??"

"Miss Katsuragi told them we were newlyweds," Chidori told him, speaking in a low, embarrassed voice, "I just… said the first thing that came to my mind.  I just thought that they might let me stay if they thought we were married… I'm sorry, Shinji-sama…"

"Oo," Misato feigned a shiver, "gives me chills when she calls you that."  She raised a hand as Shinji opened his mouth to protest.  "Now I know you're newlyweds," she grinned, "but Shinji's still recovering, so I have to insist that you stay out of his bed… because I have to go talk to the Commander some more."  She frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to her.  "You… _have_ stayed out of his bed so far," she said slowly, "Right?"

She relaxed considerably as the two children quickly assured her that they had never even come close to a bed together.

"Alright then," she said easily, "keep it that way.  Later."

Neither child spoke as the woman made her exit.  After a few moments, Chidori whispered, "Miss Katsuragi is very bold…"

"Yeah," Shinji said quietly, "bold is a good word…"

Chidori suddenly leaned forward in her chair, reaching out with a trembling hand and caressing the boy's chest.  "Does it hurt anywhere…?" she asked, her voice thick and choked.  "I was so scared…"

Shinji shook his head.  "No," he told her gently, "I'm ok."

Rising to her feet, Chidori brought her lips down over his, kissing him deeply.  "Mmmm…" she sighed, breaking away with a deep blush on her cheeks, "that was for making it home safe… and this…" she kissed him a second time, holding it longer before pulling back and whispering, "is for being my husband."

Shinji laughed weakly.  "Sorry I slept through the ceremony…"

Chidori smiled, closing her eyes as he reached up and put his palm on her cheek.  "Shinji…" she breathed, tilting her head back.

"Hmmm?"

Shinji blinked as the girl covered his hand with hers and tilted her head into it.  "I would, Shinji-sama," she said quietly.  "I would…"  

He paled as she met his eyes, nodding slowly.

"That's…" he wet his lips, trying to even think of the right words, "I'm not…"

"_If_ you ever want to…" Chidori cut in tremulously, closing her eyes and bowing her head.  "My heart belongs to you, Shinji – I would be your wife today if you wanted me to."

Simply stated fact.  That is was Chidori's declaration was… and Shinji knew it.  _Chidori Ikari, _he thought with a chill, _always loving… always caring… always mine…_

The thought was both wonderfully tantalizing… and dreadfully terrifying.  She was younger than him – and he knew that _he_ was too young to think of marriage, but there it was: the last words spoken between them… an offer of eternal togetherness.

"Hey…"

He blinked and refocused his eyes as Chidori leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  "Hmm?"

"Get better," Chidori said warmly, "and come home."  She averted her eyes, smiling softly as she added, "And remember that I love you…"

Shinji nodded, still feeling a bit uneasy about her willingness to bind herself to him 'til death do they part.  He waved as the girl departed, feeling his head starting to spin as he thought of all the possible futures her soft whisper had opened flashed through his mind.  A small, traditional wedding… a place of their own… laughter and tears… quiet passion… gentle embraces… and ultimately… children.

_Stop thinking about it!!!_ he told himself desperately, slamming his eyes closed and shaking his head from side to side.  _Just don't think about stuff like that!_  He sighed, covering his eyes with his forearm. _Probably die before all that anyway…_

He frowned, lifting his arm up and sniffing it carefully.

With a cry halfway between disgust and frustration, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, muting his soft whisper.

"It still smells like blood…"

The End

Author's notes:  Asuka's date is fully detailed in the side story Sanshuunoomoi, posting three days from now.  I've decided on 6 stories for this arc (not counting the two planned sides) and I hope to have the last two complete within 5 months or so.  Sound like a long time?  Hey cut me some slack… this story was 25 pages long, and the side story to it is 17 – and I've got other projects.  Sheesh… :P I can't really think of anything else to note, except to say that – out of necessity – the next two stories will most likely be a little heavier in tone.  Just forewarning you.  I don't plan to get _dark_ but they won't exactly be happy-go-lucky.

Pre-read on this story was done by Ryoma, Lord Malachite, and Lisa Eggleston – all of whom I couldn't do this without because, well… I'd mess it up. ^_^  Thanks guys, I'll try to get the next part done sooner than later.

Feedback is always welcome at random1377@yahoo.com


End file.
